Reunion
by mano0179
Summary: It has been 13 years since Chucky and Andy Barclay crossed paths.When Chucky tracked Andy to Kent Military Academy.Andy now 29 is leading a normal life married to Kristen De Silva.And spending time with his six year old son Kevin.When Chucky returns Andy'
1. Memory Lane

Title: Reunion

Disclaimer: Characters are copyright of Don Mancini

Summary: It has been 13 years since Chucky and Andy Barclay crossed paths.When Chucky tracked Andy to Kent Military Academy.Andy now 29 is leading a normal life married to Kristen De Silva.And spending time with his six year old son Kevin.When Chucky returns Andy's world is turned upside down will Andy be able to stop Chucky once again.

Author's Note: This takes place before Seed of Chucky.

Old Memories

Andy drove through the streets of Hackensack,New Jersey in his police car.It seemed to go through his head over and over again. "Why did I move back to this town" Andy said to himself. Sure he spend his early childhood growing up here. But it is also where he first met Chucky for the first time.The first time a part of his innocence as a child was taken away as well.

Chucky other wise known as Charles Lee Ray the Lake Shore Strangler.Chucky was like a cancer inside him,and his life was what was paying the price.He had caused him to be seperated from his mother.Nothing in his life seemed to go right that is until he met De Silva she reminded him of his mother.

His mom was the bravest person he ever knew,she stood up to anyone.And wasn't afraid to tell anyone what she thought. Andy smirked as he thought back to his first encounter with De Silva Shelton had been giving people grief.And out of nowhere she called him an asshole.Thats when he knew she was special.But it wasn't until the Kent War games began did sparks really fly.

After that horrible blood bath he had been held for questioning.He knew he was innocent,but the police believed he was responsible for the murders.That time luck was on his side for once one of the crime scene investigators.Had found the knife that Chucky had with him,and after doing a few tests.Found a finger print match linking Charles Lee Ray to the murders that night.

The Kent Military Academy was shut down soon after that parents felt it wasn't safe for thier kids to attend the school.Andy & De Silva's relationship became more serious as the years went by. Going from high school ,to college to eventually marriage Andy had never felt happier.Then out of the blue De Silva got a job offer in to be a fashion designer in Hackensack.

At first Andy was a bit worried even though he killed Chucky the voice in the back of his head.Wondered if he would ever really be over,but still he agreed to go with her.It didn't matter what city he knew he had to be there for him.Like she had all those year ago helping him put his tragic past behind him.

When they arrived in town Andy decided give the police force a try.When he was a kid Mike Norris was on the force he was one of the few.Who went up against Chucky,and lived to tell about it. In some ways he was the closest father figure since his father had passed away.After being on the force for a few year.De Silva told him he was going to be a father,it was the best he had heard.Since Silva agree to marry him he promised himself that he would be the best father that he could. Andy's trip down memory lane was cut short when his radio went off.

"Attention all cars there is a robbery in progress on 5th avenue,request for backup" said the operator on the line.Andy picked up the speaker pressing down on the button "This is car 53 Barclay speaking i'm on my way." said Andy "Roger that Barclay is there anyone else to respond." she said. Andy hears another voice come over the radio "This is car 28 Smith speaking i'm headed that way now too." he said. "Thank You Smith" she said.


	2. Play Pals

Author's Note: This is the section chapter in my story I should have the third Chapter up early next week.Please read and review because this is my first Chucky fic,and would love to know what everyone thinks of it.

John Sullivan sat in his office at Play Pal toy company he was in his early 40's hair was medium dark blonde. His father had died a few years ago the paramedics had chalked it up as a fatal stroke. He sighed as he looked at the giant painting of his late father the previous ceo or play pals.

"Well dad I hope your proud of me the company is barely above average with company stock.And I haven't been able to find a popular toy idea to increase sales.I wish I find something so I can salvage your company." said John. Then it struck him he hadn't visited his father grave in a while.He gave a nod as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door after he drove to the graveyard in town he passed by the numberous tombstones.

Out of the corner of his eye he came across an open grave the back of his head told him to go to his father's grave.But he couldn't help but peek down in the hole he saw a doll with red hair stapled to it's head.And stitches in it's face and arms a few feet from him he saw another doll that was burned all over. The dolls features were barely visable from the overall burned plastic.

John kneeled down in the empty grave and pulled out the doll,he noticed the word good guys on it's overalls. His eyes grew wide as a smile crossed his face "I think I just got gimmick that could work he said. He walked over and picked up the burned bridal doll taking them to his car.

The next day John called his employees in for a board meeting.Alright men and women I knew the past few months our business has been lacking a bit in sales.But I think I know how we can turn this company around. He sits the good guy doll infront of him "A freaks of nature doll Mr. Sullivan." said a youn employee. "Very funny Mr. Holt, no we're going to bring back the Good Guy dolls.It was a popular toy in the 80's why not bring it back to the 21st Century." said John.

A female employee raised her hand "But Mr. Sullivan wasn't there a complaint around that time,about a kid claiming his doll commited murders." she said. "Oh hog wash Jennifer that was just a false rumor." said John. "The Good Guys line isn't the only doll i'm pitching to be brought back. He places the burned doll next to the stitched one "With all due respect Mr. Sullivan but are you sure you aren't spending too much time in the office." said Holt.

"I know your looking at me like the stress from the company's profit going down has affected my head.But I think i've got a good feeling about this guys.Now no i'm not planning on having these dolls as they are. Nobody would buy a line of stitched or burned dolls for toys. All i'm say is have these recreated out of their original form. I'm sure our files still have info on how the Good Guys were made."

"And as for the burned bride her features aren't that hard to remold." said Sullivan. "But what should we call this girl doll Mr. Sullivan." said Paul. "How about Bridal Betty" said Sullivan the others nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled we'll have these dolls put out in store before the Christmas Holidays in a few weeks." said Sullivan. Before everyone had left the room Sullivan stopped the assistant manager named Sam. "Sam could I have a word with you for a moment." said Sullivan. "Sure Mr. Sullivan." said Sam. "Could you have these taken down to the factory I want them started on right away. " said John Sullivan. "Right away Mr. Sullivan" said Sam.

That afternoon Sam took the two dolls down to the factory and got start on recreating the dolls.Within a few hours the first two dolls looked band new after being manually created. Suddenly a thunder storm starts brewing outside thunder starts rumbling in the clouds.And a lightning bolt shoots down into an outside pipe leading to the working factory.

The bolt finds it's way to the manual device used to created the dolls.The electric surge transfers the souls to the new duplicate dolls. The surge knocks Sam back as he hit the floor for a moment. He shakes his head as he slowly gets up. "What the hell caused that." said Sam he sighed looking at the two dolls. "Well at least they are alright time to start up the machine so we can get the others made." said Sam.

Sam headed to the back to get two boxes to place the dolls in. Chucky blinks looking to Tiffany "Holy Shit Tiff we're back,and i've got a new body." said Chucky. "Well I must say it's a big improvement over your sewed look." said Tiffany. "Now lets get the fuck out of here Tiff." said Chucky "Thats easy for you to say Chucky where's the exit." said Tiffany.

Suddenly they heard footsteps nearby "Damn it we have to assume the position." said Chucky.The two sit up looking lifeless as Sam walked up to them and picked them up. "You two are lucky tonight aparently we don't have the boxes created yet." said Sam. He shook his head "what am I doing talking to a bunch of dolls they aren't alive." he said with a laugh. "Well I might as well take you to the bosse's office so he can see you tommrow.


End file.
